motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Cherrybomber
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Buggies! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Chuck1551 (talk) 00:06, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Re: Good day Yea, hey there. I've recognized you by your profile info. Not bad, thanks for asking. Kinda busy though... How are you? - DanverFan65 (talk) 09:51, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Heck, yes! Matter of fact, I'm kind of Hot Wheels collector myself. I'm collecting - well, who could've guess - all kinds of hot rods and muscles in 1/64. Hot Wheels, Jada, Johnny Lightning - you name it. Unfortunately, most of my collection is lying in boxes - too damn busy to get them unpacked. I also dream about swapping wheels and repainting a part of it - I have paint strippers, paints, brushes and everything set up and ready, but, yea, of course I have no time for that as well. My modding tendencies are way too vast and wide for me to keep up with them... Either way, I'm well familiar with the subject. Congrats on those RWB rides - even though I mostly dislike everything modern like a good old fart I am, I have to admit RWB has the style. Definitely better than most stock P's any time. - DanverFan65 (talk) 22:55, April 30, 2019 (UTC) 787B is an undeniable legend. Wish we had more unusual engines in our world. It is sad that the reality is dictated by the market, not the creativity. We could have turbine cars, steam cars and rotors all around us, but, well... I do not know as much about Porsches, but one of them appealed to me days ago with their gigantic spoilers. Probably 962, yes. I have a sweet '69 Boss 429 from Greenlight John Wick series, funky Green machine version with green base, wheels and interior. I have 89 cars on the display and at least once as much lying in the boxes. Talking about fovourites is hard, but to pick a fiew from the opnes on the display... I think, I'm gonna love my HWClub Classic Cord - green flames, white detachable roof, supercharged angine and 3 of spades with pinstripes on the trunk. '29 Ford Model A Roadster from Revell is just fantastic in terms of quality and small details: engine is just way above anything else I have and the interior has a dashboard and shifting lever modeled - I'm afraid to touch it when i clean it. HW Bel Air Gasser from 2012 Heat Fleet is an extra-funky sight I can't get enough of: pink flames with blue outline, pink window tint, blue rims... In terms of fantasy cars I can't pass the Screamliner - man, it is a hot-rodded Bugatti Type 57C Atlantic, complete with a tailfin and V12 engine. And last, but not least are the Ed Newton's Lowboyz - I have all three and they just way into the retro-future style. Phew, this is something I can talk about all day long. If I'd had time, of course. - DanverFan65 (talk) 12:35, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Yep, that's exactly the Cord I have. I prefer mine unpacked though. Do not have any others of that collection, even though I'd like to have them for sure. The 1/64 Revells are coming already fully completed and painted, I'll attach a picture. About the Green Machine Boss... well, eBay. In my country eBay and othe online stores are the only way to go: all them Jadas and Mattels do not really grace us with limited editions of any kind, so the only way is to buy them second hand. So I've just monitored the eBay and snatched the opportunty. Its genuine, I'm sure about that. - DanverFan65 (talk) 22:34, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Yep, pardon me for the long response time as well. Been extremly busy these days. Get well soon if you haven't already. Value? Well, eBay usually has these rods around 15-25 bucks, even cheaper sometimes if you're lucky. I honestly have no idea about any other 1/64 models they have, aside from the fact that they have around 5 more classic rides in this "rat rods" line. Since that particular car is the most detailed one in my collection, I, of course, aim to have them all one day. - DanverFan65 (talk) 22:04, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Eh, my first thought that it would be very nice to live in the US. Being able to get mailcars, sell them off, etc... Second thought though: whatever, we have kind of a die-cast collecting community in the web, and I just do not have time to get into it anyway. And whatever I've tried to sell I was not able to. Somewhere in between these two thought is the fact that the rare things I'm after are rare indeed, but nobody cares about them around these places. Eh... Tell me about ovehauls. The project I'm on is a book - it is actually my third full-scale book. When I wrote the first, I've got to page 150 and decided to look onto the first several pages. I've ended up like: holy gods, I've improved a lot. The first page is just garbage compared to page 150. I've then thought about rewriting it all, but ultimately just put it aside so far. It was... about eight years ago? Six? Ten? I'm not sure. My second book turned out to be overcomplicated: I've tried to write some kind of a detective and when I - once again - decide to re-write some of the first pages, I've ended up being lost in all those tiny details. Put it aside as well so far... So this is my first, and I've pretty much finished it - which is a big hurrah for me. Around 360, and right now I'm port-polishing it: I have to re-read the whole book and fix some minor character lines, etc... This book has a number of problems that I can see, but I think I will leave it as is - it is about time to finally finish something. Speaking of your story - I'm will gladly read it. Matter of fact: I plan to make my book a trilogy, and in part three I plan to make a Motorstorm-like festival a plot device for one of the characters... Unfortunately - or luckily - you will probably never be able to read any of those - if I'll ever even come as far as to writing a third part - since I've, after much thought, decided to write on my native language. Fatal mistake, probably, but, well... And as for music - yes of course, I can give it a try. I have a huge music collection with some ultra-rare unreleased stuff in it I'm pretty proud of. I listen to any type of music, though I generally prefer the songs with good lyrics and ideas in them. Therefore when I turn songs down, I mostly do this because it conflicts with my views on the world. Modern sounds though are generally dislike by me as well, as I tend to gravitate towards music of previous decades, but I am of course ready to give it a try. So shoot. Phew, wall of text. Pardon me, feeling chatty today. - DanverFan65 (talk) 17:41, May 10, 2019 (UTC) I'm not sure I should go into details about any of mine stories, since, once again, you most likely won't be able to read them anyway. It would be a disappointment for you if you'll be able to read the synopsis, but won't be able to read the whole thing behind it, am I right? Speaking of yours, I should probably read those pieces your classmates read before giving it any feedback. So far sounds interesting, but that's all I can say. As for rare models, well... I have quite a number of those so-called "Limited Editions", but what I'm proud of is, I guess, the '49 and '51 Mercury set designed by Coop from 2006 Japan Custom Car Show and Mooneyes VW Drag Bus from 2012 japamese convention. And I also like the vintage Ghost Rider back from the Chopcycles line - my is pretty damaged in terms of paint and has no rider because these things are way too expensive in mint conditions. And I do not care about riders anyway. Also, I might one day give it a black paint with a flamejob - I do not care if I'll "ruin it" in someone's eyes, I simply find the plain white color way too boring. And as for the song - not bad. Kinda weird for them to add just four lines - they should've probably leave it without words at all. The lines are poetic enough though. So, yea, not bad. Reminded me about Dreadnought Sideroad from the Bellflower movie and Bloom from DJ QBert's 2014's album. - DanverFan65 (talk) 17:58, May 11, 2019 (UTC) I truly want to. Honestly, I'd rather give you my short story to read - 15 pages and it is the only thing that I have ever finished from the beginning to the end. But as I've said - language barier. But if you want to I can write up a short summary about them... What the car model it was? And, lastly, if it is my turn to give you music, I'll give you this one. Unfortunately, we did not really have jazz, blues or rock'n'roll, but we have a tinies bit of modern performers worth listening to. - DanverFan65 (talk) 23:14, May 11, 2019 (UTC) 30 pages, huh... I'm not entirely sure when I'll be able to read it all, but I'll do my best to do it ASAP. I also want to do one of your requests these days, but can't get my hands on it... Translating my story with a program? I'm pretty sure it won't work. Granted, all those translators are not the same they were 20 years ago and you generally do not get "all your base are belong to us" type of stuff, but they are still pretty bad. I've aimed for a non-sense, over-the-top noir pulpfic kind of a short story, and I'm pretty sure the program won't get it right. Like, at all. You can always give it a try though. Here it is: http://www.mediafire.com/file/82c8hp3qi0sbbsk/Short_Noir.Maximum.rar/file The pass is "RossRShort1" - minus the quotes, of course. That's a nice car to find! Challenger is possibly the last true muscle car left around, as they've destroyed Charger with the last facelift, and Camaros with Mustangs are looking more and more like generic european sportcar every year... Well, in short it was a fantasy song about how unspecified Horde broke an ancient Crown Of The Sun and went to war, but a pack of wolves restored the Crown and brought it to the gods, and in return the gods destroyed the Horde by thunder and lightning. - DanverFan65 (talk) 20:44, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Well, probably yours one will work. Unfortunately, from my point of view, a perfect translation via machine is impossible, unless said machine will directly interact with a brain of the original wirter. From another oint of view, human translators usually do not interact with original authors as well, hence why translations by different translators can be so different... and that's why you should always strive to read the story on its original language... I finally got to listen to EF. Didn't really understand the lyrics or the name of the song, but the music was very nice. Overall it is better than the Colors (Into Nothing) to my ear. The real minus to it is the massive sound volume drops which can't be quickfixed - this means I won't hear anything in my car during those quiet parts. I'm not really into punk - the sound is way too overloaded to my ear. My frined is into though, and his recent discover - I do not know how much underground it is - is the band named Slaves. His favourite song is Sockets, while mine is Cheer Up, London. I do dig psychobilly though. From time to time, that is. In this area I suggest you should give a try to the Agony Wagon by Th' Legendary Shack Shakers and Spooky Boots by The Reverend Horton Heat. Both songs are just a masterpiece of lyrics and music, the last one is based on a true story according to the author. Also, The Rev HH was in the first MotorStorm with the Big Red Rocket Of Love (also was in NFS The Run and probably several other places - it was kind of a popular car song). And I also happen to know one local pop-punk band. Haven't listened to much of their music, but I liked what I've heard, and I think, I'll pick this one. And that's all I can say about punk - well, at least about... kind of an underground one. I mean, of course I can tell you about Offspring, but that's not really underground, right? Cheers. - DanverFan65 (talk) 11:46, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, well... Just as I've thought, although that's really something that weights on me. I've probably should had it written on english after all... Lucky you, living in Cali, having all those classy rides around. And I have to freeze my ass off 6 month in a year, and a classic V8 around these places costs so much I have to sell my home, PC and liver in order to get it. So don't blame me when I'm drooling over american muscles. Classy one. I can imagine driving Burnout 3 or Flatout 2 with this song. Well, who is happy these days, eh? I can't remember myself ever being happy. Partially because my memory acts as a sack of crap for whatever reason: I honestly tend to remember only bad and sad things - and that's honestly something I'd like to change about myself but I just don;t know how. To train thyself brain to remember particular things - is it even possible? Whatever, here's something for you: that AI-buggy sound. You were right, the player and AI buggies sound quite different. I finally found some time today, so in about 15 minutes I've figured out how to stick a camera to AI buggy, and here's the best result I came with so far: https://youtu.be/r_vX2Vl0iyk Tell me if I should do more laps or something like that. I cannot really make AI stay on one place, so I cannot give you 100% clean engine sound as I've did it with a big rig. I won't bother you with mechanics - it is just too hard for me, I literally have no idea where to start. However, if you're satisfied with the result, I'll record a rally car video for you ASAP. - DanverFan65 (talk) 09:44, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Yea, I suppose it is definitely not a big thing for you by missing a one probably very mediocre story, but it is kind of a big thing for me to miss a reader - I can count my readers by the fingers on one hand - and a potetial review of my skills. So yea, matter of perspective. And, yea, I suppose it is true. I do see classic Plymouth only once in a year or two passing by on a highway, but I can say whatever I want about races, genders and whatever else is out there nowadays. Everything has its price, I suppose. Congrats with that one, I sure can relate. Every positive response drives my will to create to the very edge. Shame no one ever said anything that large about my work so far. Also, always wished to sing, or at least write some lyrics... Not that I'm aspiring to something - I only wish I had a chance to try myself in this stuff. If people then would say to me: man, that's not yours - I'd be happy with it. But I just do not have a chance to try it, and for me its kinda even worse then knowing straight that it is not my thing. AI race would be no problems. Who should I set camera to follow? - DanverFan65 (talk) 15:09, May 21, 2019 (UTC) No. I would've not been silent if I read it. Do not worry though, as I'll read it. It doesn't feel OK with me though knowing that you will probably never have a chance to read mine. Not that I blame you or something, heh. Just saying that it really weights on me, choosing one language over the other. Pardon me, you've probably got it already though. Yea, I honestly can't really feel that. Sounds... unreal. I can imagine this, but it is like... sci-fi stuff. Totally another planet. I can only say, like, stay cool and stuff. I definitely do not think that all that SJW nonsense is the right side. I suppose they just do not try hard enough to be Edgar Allen Poe. I love his works. Do not really see how Poe correlates with black metal though. I mean, black metal is one of those rare genres which is not to my ear because of my ideology, and I never could tell the same about E.A.P. Congrats with JLs, these are definitely good models. Their mainlines are above mainline HWs, thought the price is also higher... Speaking of it, Johnny Lightning has that sick, bright Ligtning Rods line... I wish I could get myself more of those. - DanverFan65 (talk) 17:19, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Yea, I will try to do it ASAP. This makes Poe more like a death/doom metal, ain't it? Your class though does indeed sound weird. It is not easy to write like Poe, and why should you anyway? I always feel like it is better to develop your own style, rather than trying to imitate someone. Well, that's pretty much what I hear from a number of other american guys I happen to be less or more familiar with. C6 is the last of Corvettes, C7 was ruined... '00 S4 is still a pretty good car, coming from the last decade of the cars with personality. I do indeed heard of Zingers. I believe I even have one of two, boxed. I also own a... Challenger, I believe, do not really remember at this moment... well, some JL muscle which looks like a cross between Zingers and Lightning Rods. It is officially in Lightning Rods line, with a lightning on the sade, bright blue paintjob and stuff, but it has huge rear tires and a supercharger like a typical Zinger. I actually hope to fit this car with a less pumped up base at the rear - the stance is way too over-the-top for my tastes. I've heard of the M2 as well, and also I so far do not own any of them, I'm aiming at the Foose P-32 from their line of die-casts. Them being fragile actually sounds like a challenge: definitely not something I'll do at the beginning, but one of these days I just have to try to customize them. Here's two more of your requests: https://youtu.be/Vz18mLp4kq4 https://youtu.be/wafPuyfk1kQ About that full-scale buggy race... Something I haven't notice until now: when there's no player on the track, the game cannot count laps or places. I've tried to fix it on the fly and see how it goes, so I've made it a 7-lap race... It didn't work though, so the race was kinda going to last forever, so I've had to quit it manually without official results. From what I can see it looks like Sam Robinson won that one. I'll try a different method for the next one. - DanverFan65 (talk) 16:33, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Well, it would be heck of a class if, like, everyone in it would've been a weirdo. Yea, V6 and 485 hp is way above what I drive... way above I can even hope to drive. But... Audi that sounds like Murcielago is definitely not my thing. Like, at all. I'd rather prefer my little american inline-4 over that one, so I'm definitely not jealous. Speaking of which - a benefit of living in a cold country is the fact that half of the year all those squares around you tend to lay low in their homes. Now its hot again, and they are all around once more, with their childern and all that stuff... Fuck, I can't even slightly press on the gas - they are immediately start bugging you, and I just like their attitude. Like "Hey, you drive more carefully around here!" Bitch, I'm driving carefully everywhere, that's why I'm still alive and not in jail. They just make me mad. Maybe I'm overreacting, yea, but I have a feeling that pretty soon all my neighbourghs will hate me. But I don't care much, honestly. That Yenko pack sounds sexy. And Superbird is just one of the best cars ever made, period. So, congrats you on purchase. - DanverFan65 (talk) 22:33, May 29, 2019 (UTC)